Sin Prejuicio
by Animem4ker
Summary: Kabuto deseaba hacerse una vida, una vida que el pudiera llamar SU VIDA...encontrando la motivación en la persona más inesperada/ Fic para el Reto de Parejas Crack de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas


**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Este fic participa en el "Reto de parejas Crack" de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**One Shot/CAPITULO UNICO**

**Sin prejuicio**

"— ¿Disculpe, se le ofrece algo? —me dijo esa chica de grandes coletas y cabellos naranjas cuños ojos negros estaban fijados en mi…" sí, ese fue el inicio de la siguiente fase de mi vida sin saberlo, para aquel entonces habían pasado ya unos cinco años desde que terminó la guerra.

Tras el incidente que ocurrió dos años después de la guerra, decidí separarme Orochimaru-sama para tratar de ser alguien más, para tratar de construir una nueva vida de la cual pudiera estar convencido de decir "esta es mi vida".

No podía negar que Orochimaru era casi un padre para mí, después de tantas traiciones y desengaños, con Orochimaru-sama encontré acojo y más importante, un "yo", algo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Pero ninguna ave permanece en el nido para siempre, sentí que era mi hora de moverme hacia adelante, de construir mi propio camino, uno que no estuviera a la sombra de nadie.

Cuando pensé donde podía comenzar una nueva vida, el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente fue Konoha, y porque no, una aldea con la que ya estaba familiarizado, con personas que ya estaba familiarizado.

Me sentía algo nostálgico en pensar en Konoha, después de todo es el lugar de nacimiento de Orochimaru-sama…aún sigo pensando en él; sin importar que, necesito despegarme de él, ya no soy nada de él, pero en mi mente, mi "yo", el que creció con Orochimaru me bloqueaba y me decía ((_debes regresar, no hay lugar para ti si no al lado de Orochimaru))_

Aprecio a Orochimaru por lo que hizo por mí, pero estos pensamientos tenían que acabar, quería hacerme mi propia identidad, mi propia vida, al comienzo creí que pensar en Konoha fue quizás la peor idea de todas, ya que alejarme de mi pasado en esa aldea resultaría bastante difícil.

Aun así, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que ese era lugar para hacerlo…valla un dolor de cabeza el que tenía, tantas contradicciones, tantos "si y no", deambule por unos tres años, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde establecerme, pero en ninguno me sentía agusto, empezaba a creer que mi único lugar era con Orochimaru-sama...

Era un día soleado de otoño aquel, en el que, sin darme cuenta, había llegado a la aldea que había estado evitando ya por tres años, podía ver las grandes puertas de Konoha abiertas a la distancia, suspire y pensé _((bueno…ya he probado en todos lados…, lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar))_

Escuche unos pasos justo detrás mío, me gire sin hacer movimientos bruscos para evitar cualquier tipo de confusión, lo que me encontré fue a una mujer joven, quizás de unos diecisiete años, de piel blanca, dos grandes coletas muy distintivas que captaron mi atención en un inicio, cabellos naranjas y ojos negros, llevaba un vestido rosado y unas botas altas de color marrón, con el protector de Konoha a forma de cinturón.

— ¿Disculpe, se le ofrece algo? — pregunto con una voz tenue y apacible, casi con incredulidad, sin siquiera sospechar de mí.

— Buenos días y disculpa, deambulaba por la zona y termine llegando a Konoha… — le respondí rascándome la nuca y disimulando una sonrisa nerviosa — realmente…no esperaba llegar aquí…pero ya que…me gustaría ver al Hokage si es posible.

— ¿Al Hokage? — Pregunto confundida y extrañada — Si desea ver a Kakashi-sama ¿porque simplemente no entra? — añadió con una pregunta muy válida.

Podía intentar engañarla dando cualquier tipo de excusa, pero no me daría la credibilidad que necesitó para quedarme en la aldea, suspire y le explique mi situación, que en el pasado había tenido ciertos "roces" con Konoha _((por no decir que gran parte de la cuarta guerra fue mi culpa))_ y acercarme así como si nada a la aldea no resultaría apropiado para mi persona.

Se quedó estudiándome por un momento, a la final me sonrió, lleva su mano hacia atrás y saca un pergamino y algo de tinta — Si lo desea, puede escribirle una carta a Kakashi-sama y me encargare de llevársela tan pronto como pueda — realmente era una chica despreocupada, comportarse así con un completo extraño, esta niña no mostraba ningún tipo de malicia en sus ojos; suspire y agradecí su ofrecimiento, tome el pergamino y escribí la carta, se la entregue y me pidió que me quedara en este lugar esperando la respuesta.

A la media hora regreso la chica — Kabuto-san, Kakashi-sama lo está esperando, me pidió que lo escoltara — me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, me has hecho un gran favor — le respondió de la misma manera que ella se dirigió a mí — por cierto, nunca te dije mi nombre, aun que veo que Kakashi ya te lo menciono, aun así…permíteme presentarme, me llamo Yakushi Kabuto — añadí con un reverencia.

— ¡Moegi, mucho gusto Kabuto-san! — respondió a mi presentación con una sonrisa que la hizo ver como una niña pequeña, a decir verdad, eso es lo que veía en esta chica, una niña crédula, descuida y soñadora en el cuerpo de una mujer, me sorprendía mucho que esta chica fuera una ninja.

Lo compresivo de Kakashi tras explicarle mi situación me dejo sin habla, dudó por un momento de mis intenciones, así como sus asistentes, entre ellos la anterior asistente de Tsunade-sama, Shizune se negaba a que se me entregara estadía, no podía negar sus razones, después de todo Kakashi y ella conocían mi pasado, o por lo menos el que construí con ellos.

Los ojos de Kakashi estaban en un vaivén entre mi persona y Moegi quien estaba a mi lado, hasta que a la final accedió, sin embargo, Moegi estaría pasándome lista cada cierta cantidad de días aleatorios, Shizune protestó, Moegi aceptó y yo accedí, no pondría en tela de juicio sus razones para desconfiar de mí, sus dudas estaban bien justificadas.

Kakashi me consiguió un apartamento y me asigno un trabajo en el área médica de Konoha, y porque no, era mi especialidad.

Mi estadía en Konoha fue ligeramente distinta a la de los demás poblados y ciudades que había recorrido, quienes me reconocían me miraban con recelo, por ende sus cercanos también lo hacían, ya que no tardaban mucho en enterarse de mi pasado, supongo que este tipo de rechazo, este tipo de exilio era lo que sentían los Jinchurikis en sus respectivas aldeas.

De las dos familias que conocía en la aldea, la Uzumaki me trato de forma cálida, mientras que la Uchiha, uno fue indiferente y la otra parte fue "amistosa"…cuando mucho.

Honestamente no sé qué pensé al dejar el lado de Orochimaru, empezaba a creer que realmente estar a su lado era mi único hogar…pero una sola persona me hizo cambiar de opinión, mi "supervisora" Moegi.

De alguna forma Moegi siempre conseguía sorprenderme, saludándome con un fuerte palmada en mi espalda, si yo fuera su blanco de asesinato, hace mucho hubiera muerto; dejando eso a un lado, Moegi se presentaba de forma aleatoria, podía ser al día siguiente, tres días después, una semana después, supongo que Kakashi hacia esto a forma de decir "el día que Moegi no te encuentre, tendrás problemas" podía imaginarme su expresión severa diciendo esas palabras

Esperaba que Moegi solo se verificara mi paradero y se fuera, pero no, pasaba por lo menos un medio día con migo, siguiéndome y observándome, supongo que solo hacia su trabajo, pero a decir verdad, era relajante tener alguien que no me mirara con ojos llenos de prejuicio y que hablara naturalmente a mi lado, con cada "supervisión" que terminaba, cada vez me dejaba con más gana de volver a verla.

Su actitud para conmigo era totalmente diferente a la de los demás aldeanos, incluso llegue a preguntarle si sabía quién era yo, y para mi sorpresa si lo sabía.

— ¿Y eso…no te molesta? — le pregunte en ese momento sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad

Meditó por un momento me miro con ingenuidad respondiendo con un tono que hacia juego con su expresión — eso fuiste en el pasado…pero no creo que seas una mala persona ahora — la respuesta era infantil, ingenua, inocente, simplona, pero sobre todo…cálida.

Llevaba medio año en la aldea y las personas no terminaban de aceptarme, era de noche y yo sentado en la tienda de una las pocas personas que creía en mí, el puesto de comida favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku, puesto que él me había recomendado en ambos sentidos, un sitio bueno para comer con buenas personas atendiéndolo

Había pedido un tazón de ramen, tras finalizarlo, ordene dos más, tome palillos nuevos y los lance sobre mi hombro.

— Esta vez no, Moegi — dije victorioso, era mi quinta vez detectándola, se acercó sobándose su enrojecida frente y se sentó a mi lado, tan pronto recibí los tazones le coloque uno en frente.

— Va por mi cuenta — comente al tiempo que tomaba dos palillos para mí, me sonrió, tomo sus palillos y compartimos una deliciosa cena.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al parque de Konoha, a duras penas veías gente en los alrededores.

— Moegi… — detuve mi andar y la llame, esta se detuvo y me miro con incredulidad — ¿realmente crees que alguien como yo pueda cambiar…alguien con un pasado tan turbio como el mío? — pregunte preocupado, siendo tan rechazado en Konoha me trajo muy malos recuerdos, memorias de cuando yo era todos y nadie a la vez, aquella época que trabaje bajo la tutela Danzo, los días en los que perdí a la única persona que había reconocido mi existencia y que perdí bajo mis propias manos.

— Ya te dije…eso fuiste antes, realmente no creo que seas malo ahora… — me dio la misma respuesta que antes, esta vez no se sentía completa, no era lo que quería escuchar, mire el suelo un tanto deprimido

— En esta época tan pacifica… — continuó Moegi, levante la mirada y avanzando ando con sus manos en la nuca y mirando al cielo — ...en esta época no ahí razón para hacer la guerra o maldades, creo que todos los malos han empezado a ver sus errores y han empezado a reformarse — se giró y me entrego la una sonrisa que solo alguien me había dado en el pasado — si personas como Uchiha Sasuke pueden, no veo porque tu no Kabuto-San

— Eres bastante optimista ¿no? — dije resignado, derrotado, sus palabras habían terminado de vencerme. Nunca creí que alguien como yo terminaría sintiendo algo como esto como nuevo.

Su repuesta fue sonreírme, escuchamos un sonido el cual alarmo a Moegi, saco un reloj de su bolso, se disculpó pero me dijo que era hora de retirase, se despidió de mí y se desvaneció.

No pude evitar reírme de lo patético que me sentía, de lo que me quede esperando en ese instante era extraño, molesto, pero a la vez, gratificante el saber que pensé en algo como eso; decidí despertar y regresar al puesto de Ramen para hacer una pequeña pregunta.

Junio ocho, este día en particular no sería Moegi quien me buscaría, seria yo quien la buscaría a ella, era un día un tanto especial como para molestarla e incomodar el ambiente entre ella y sus amigos y familiares, decidí esperar hasta la noche que se desocupara.

Los seguí todo el día, fueron a comer, al karaoke, a distintos lugares hasta que lentamente en el parque Moegi se quedó sola en el parque.

— Moegi-chan — la salude desde atrás, se giró sorprendida.

— ¡Kabuto-san! — me saludo animada y un poco sobre saltada.

— Solo me falto la palmada para quedar par contigo — le comente con una sonrisa, a lo cual no pudo evitar reírse.

Extendí mi mano y le mostré una pequeña caja con un moño en la tapa se extrañó tanto como se sorprendió, nuestras miradas se cruzaron — feliz cumpleaños número dieciocho Moegi-chan — le susurre, por algún motivo mi voz no daba para más, el decir esa palabra de manera honesta y sincera fue por mucho lo más difícil que alguna vez he hecho.

— ¡Gracias Kabuto-san! — tomo la caja y rápidamente la abrió.

— Como te gustan tantos las coletas, se me ocurrió regalarte algo practico… — respondí nervioso, no eran más que unas elásticas que había comprado y modificado un poco.

Cuando las tomo de la caja eran de color blanco y estaba extrañada, le pedí prestada una de ellas, me la entrego he hice correr un poco de Chakra atreves de la elástica de inmediato, su color cambio a rojo.

— ¡En serio! — ante lo que presencio, Moegi tomo la otra banda e hizo correr un poco de Chakra y se tornó amarilla.

— El color varía acorde a la intensidad y cantidad de Chakra que apliques — le explique, las elásticas pueden mantener el color por días con solo un poco Chakra.

— Gracias Kabuto-San, me gustan mucho, de hecho… — Moegi me pidió que la siguiera a una banca cercana donde nos sentamos y procedió a quitarse las elásticas que llevaba para ponerse las mías, era la primera vez que la veía sin sus coletas, un hermoso cabello largo que cae hasta su cintura, personalmente preferiría verla de esa manera todo el tiempo.

— Oye Moegi… — la llame nervioso mientras ajustaba el color de las bandas, me dirigió la mirada aun feliz por su regalo — ¿te importaría si te invito a cenar mañana? — puede verla sonrojarse y las elásticas tomar un rojo radiante por la intensidad del chakra que les daba.

— ¡Claro que no Kabuto-san! — asintió muy alegre ante mi proposición, me di cuenta que hacerse esas coletas era una tare un tanto titánica, le ofrecí mi ayuda la cual acepto, siendo honesto, no era más que una excusa para tocar ese largo cabello, me sorprendió que se sintiera tan lacio al tacto.

— Gracias Kabuto-san — me agradeció al tiempo que nos levantábamos.

— ¿Dónde te busco mañana? — pregunte algo embobado.

Me dio aquella expresión pensativa y con un sonrisa me respondió — aquí mismo, a las seis, ¡es una cita! — añadió alegre, accedí a su petición, si esos eran sus deseos no pensaba cuestionarlos.

Se hacía tarde y era hora de partir, estaba despidiéndome cuando Moegi hizo algo que me tomo fuera de guardia, se acercó a mí y estampo sus labios en mi mejilla derecha — ¡Realmente, gracias por el regalo y la invitación Kabuto-san, nos vemos más tarde! — con estas palabras se fue corriendo, en lugar de desaparecerse como siempre lo hacía.

No tenía idea como sentirme, salvo por el termino comúnmente usado como "asalta cunas", con una diferencia de casi once años y creo que empezaba a sentir lo que normalmente se llama amor…quien diría que alguien como yo pudiera sentir tan irracional y a la vez tan agradable sentimiento…

**¡CRACK, CRACK A DONDE SEA QUE VEAN! **

**Hola, nuevamente, random-org me maldice con un personaje que no tan solo no trabajo normalmente, si no cuyo diseño en el cap 700 ¡aborrecí por completo! **

**Pero en fin, esto fue lo que salió, trate mantener a los personajes lo más IC posibles pero...bueno, dejo a ustedes juzgar eso.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, y como dice arriba, esto es OS, Oneshot, un solo cap, ni de loco pienso continuar esto tan ¡CRACK! **

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta la próxima cya :D**


End file.
